


A Letter To Santa

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-09
Updated: 2000-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Young Benton Fraser's letter to Santa on his first Christmas without his mother.





	A Letter To Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Letter To Santa

Dear Santa, I am writing,  
This letter just for you,  
Mum did it for me last time,  
But now I'm big enough too.  
I live with Grandmum now,  
So I'm not where I used to be,  
I just want you to make sure,  
You still have a way of finding me.  
Grandmum says you're not for real,  
But I am writing just in case.  
I wish something would be the same,  
In this new and different place.  
We don't have a Christmas tree,  
Not even a little one like before.  
No Christmas carols, no lighting flares,  
I won't be doing that any more.  
But Santa, I'm not complaining.  
I know things sometimes change.  
I'm just writing with a single wish,  
Though it will probably sound strange.  
If you'll give me this one thing,  
I promise to be so very very good.  
I'll do my chores and not talk back,  
Just like a good boy should.  
I don't want any toys or games,  
Or a bicycle in shiny red.  
I don't want a pony or a puppy,  
Can I just have Mum back instead?  
  
  
  Ben  



End file.
